fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-682
SCP-682 is an SCP object and one of the most well-known and dangerous objects in the SCP Foundation's care. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * RED vs SCP-682 Fatal Fiction Info Background * Alias: Hard To Destroy Reptile, 682, The Lizard, The Last Dragon, The Dragon, The Leviathan, Reptilia Supernus (Meaning Super Reptile), Exile of the Flesh,, Atanti-ql-Paneu, Death's Mother, Summer's Exile, The Reluctant Prodigal Son, Gaolers Hubris * Length: 6 meters (19 feet) * Object class: Keter * Age: Unknown * Weight: Never specified * Loathes humanity to an extent * Offspring of the Scarlet King Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Regenerative Healing Factor * Adaptive Capabilities * Intelligence * Razor sharp teeth and claws * Hyperdimensionality * Possible other powers that have yet to be revealed Feats * Able to tangle with High-Keter class SCP's who could take down multiple armed forces * Easily mows down multiple peak human SCP personal guards * Able to dig into the earth with little effort * Can tangle with beings which are supposedly far out of his range * Able to smash through large structures with ease ** Metal doors, buildings, tanks and so forth * Can destroy a helicopter in a single tail swing * Can keep up with SCP-096 and SCP-173 * Reacts to bullets, missiles and tanks * Faster than most vehicles on foot, to where he could react to a flying helicopter * SCP-096 destroyed 87% of his body mass and he was fine * His main containment has him bathe in highly corrosive chemicals * Has been chopped up by lasers and remained active * Bone structure is immune to the mucus of SCP-811, which can melt a full-grown man in seconds. ** Became completely immune to it after exposure. * Resists explosions, supernatural occurrences and so forth daily * Able to outblink SCP-173 and keep it at bay by forming Omnidirectional Vision * Guns have little to no effect on him ** Neither do missiles or most Military weapons * It's theorized a 60-megaton Bomb would be absorbed by his adaptability * Got cut by a laser and formed into three separate entities * Got sent to another dimension and rejected by the latter itself, forming wings not too soon after * SCP-826 created a book called "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP-682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard" and placed 682 in the room. 30 minutes later, SCP-682 emerged more enraged with a 209 page book called "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP-682 Permanently But Failed" which explained the whole battle. * Ate SCP-743 for hours, basically becoming an infinite source of sustenance with 743's ants devouring 21% of his mass * Placed in a room with SCP-096 soon afterwards 682 was shown to have 87% of it's mass gone and 096 huddled up in a corner * States that in the off-chance that 682 does die half of the universe goes with him * After being exposed to SCP-409, became immune to being crystallized. * Became immune to SCP-689 by gaining the ability to die and revive at will. * SCP-738, a being who could do anything for a certain price, refused to kill him due to the price of half the universe being destroyed * SCP-807 tried killing 682 with his own food and gained a freak heart-attack, soon afterwards it adapted being perfectly fine afterwards * SCP-343 refused to kill him * After being exposed to and severely damaged by SCP-272, a nail that embeds itself in a person's shadow and limits them to movement inside said shadow, evolved luminescence from its skull. * Was able to absorb SCP-513's powers and used them to breach containment by creating site-wide illusion copies of hmself to create mass hysteria and kill 67% of site staff and 45% of site D-class personnel ** All of this was done while he was asleep * Threw SCP-1548 off planet earth which is a Star-Cluster * Resisted being absorbed by, and instead took control of, SCP-1361 * Regenerated from being reality-warped into a house cat by SCP-1237 * After being exposed to SCP-063, gained the ability to change his biological makeup from organic to inorganic, and vice versa, at will * Fought SCP-076-2 (Abel) * Survived ingesting 200L of bodily fluids from SCP-1933 * SCP-2599 destroyed 200% of SCP-682 and it was fine by contradicting his commands * Refused commands from SCP-061 * Bone structure is immune to the mucus of SCP-811, which can melt a full-grown man in seconds ** Became completely immune to it after exposure Weaknesses * While he is hard to kill, it doesn't mean it's invincible * SCP-343 did state that whilst he cannot remove him, it still means he's susceptible to death * Has been known to die multiple times in canon * Actually has been known to be temporarily tamed by some SCP's * Bullets and other weapons have been known to sterilize him * Needs to either absorb or consume biomass to adapt to said obstacle * Some adaptions also wear off over time, while some don't * Healing factor can be overclocked to where he can become vulnerable * Reality warpers can still effect him meaning it has little protection against supernatural threats * Power can sometimes be inconsistent * Always known to be in a fit of rage * While not from this world, other entities can still harm him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Reptilians Category:Monsters Category:SCP Foundation Characters Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Horror Characters Category:Angry Combatants